Sweet Times
by chombit5
Summary: Princess Bubblegum reminisces her past with the hero, Finn, but then it stirs something inside the Princess, that she too, doesn't really understand at all. Maybe she just didn't feel right or maybe she was experiencing... something new. Something called, Love? Fubblegum! 3 3 3
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi there, it's me chombit5 :) This is just some rambling inside my head that won't leave me alone...**_

_**Anyway, to those who know my story "Only For You", I'm sorry for not updating since April. I just forgot about it**_

_**a little, but I promise I'll get back on it this weekend. So for now, it's AT's time for a story :)**_

_**PS: I don't own any characters from Adventure Time (though I wish I did... ~_~)**_

_**"Words"**_

_**'Thoughts'**_

**Candy Kingdom, Afternoon**

As the sun was streaking on the sky, a certain princess was bathing in it's warm light. '_Well, it _has _been a few weeks after Christmas...' _she thought. True to her word, it was exactly three weeks after the celebration of Christmas and it was only getting colder by the day. '_It would be a waste to ignore the sun's warmth on a cold day like this' _she told herself. Normally, she would be inside her castle walls doing experiments or royal duties but since it was so cold inside, she went outside to replenish her lost warmth inside her body. Well, she's still a living being that needs it's share of sunlight.

Then she was abruptly interrupted by a soft creaking of the door behind her. The one who emerged from the biscuit doors was none other than her ever-so loyal butler, Peppermint Butler. "Princess Bubblegum? I apologize for the abruptness but I must inform you that you've got to sign a few more papers that were sent by the 'Council of Princesses'" the mint in suit said "No, it's alright Peppermint Butler. I was just on my way inside, thanks for informing me though" she said to him smiling "Then I shall be on my way Princess" he replied after bowing then walked inside the castle.

As she was just gonna get inside her castle, she heard faint shouts and groans from the grasslands. Her thoughts immediately snapped up to her heroes, 'Finn and Jake'. She walked over to her previous position on the railings then peered for any sign of the boy and his companion. After a few seconds of squinting, she immediately saw the boy and the dog, fighting something that appears to be a twin-headed troll. Though the brute physique of the troll was truly no match for the teamwork of the dynamic duo. Just as the troll was about to crush Finn with his big club, Jake immediately extended his arm,wrapped it on Finn's waist then pulled him towards safety.

She heard Finn shout something at Jake, which he received a nod from the magical dog. Once again, he wrapped his arms around the boy then slinged him towards the trolls' body, who appears to be dislodging it's club from the ground. With a quick pull of his sword, Finn swiftly stabbed his demon sword on the trolls' chest, which earned them a groan of pain then the troll fell to the ground and turned to dust. She then heard Finn shout again, though he shouted one out of victory and this time he was joined by his magical companion, Jake.

"Your Highness?" she heard the soft voice again of Peppermint Butler. She turned around then replied "Ah, yes. I'll be right there in a few moments. I was just contemplating about my latest experiment.". She didn't like lying to her people but the scene she just witnessed, stirred something inside her regarding the heroic boy she just saw and she wouldn't want to talk about it with her butler since he would just tell here that she was starting to...like-like the young hero. That was the last thing she wanted since she new that immersing in a romantic relationship with the hero would just result in creating complications between their relationship. Just as she was walking inside her castle, her thoughts immediately recalled the thought of being with the heroic boy.

'But maybe... being with him...won't be so bad...' she thought. 'No, Bonnie! Stop thinking like that. He's too young for you.' her intellectual side told her. 'Too young yet he's the one whose always there for me and the one that's my knight in shining armor.' her compassionate side countered. 'Sure he's your hero but is that worth risking for a relationship that's above more than friends?' her other side told her again. 'Friends...' she thought again. She always used the excuse that he was either '_Too young'_ or '_We're just friends' _but something struck her heart when she recalled her words of excuses. She remembered that she would only use those words to the young boy,Finn. Everytime that he would try to show a romantic act towards that princess, she would always use the crush ploy on him, which would result in a crestfallen expression on the boy's face. Though, he would try to cover his sadness with a smile, she could see the real emotions of Finn when he wouldn't meet her eye.

Her thoughts were shaken away when she bumped on her desk which had a lot of papers stacked on it. Immediately, she took her seat beside the table and tried to read through the paper's contents. With a quick shake of her head, she made a resolution that she would think about her personal feelings later. Right now, she needed to finish this paperwork then she took her quill then scribbled away...

_**Well, that's it for this chapter! :) Hope you like it and I promise I'll Update faster next time**_

_**And don't worry about "Only For You" I didn't completely abandoned it, so I'll try to update**_

_**it sooner. **_

_**~Chombit5, out.**_


	2. Finn's Problem

**_Chombit5: Hi there everyone!~ It's chombit5 again!  
_****_Very sorry for the slow updates, y'know *whispers* schoolstuff... *grumble*_**

**_Finn: Hey it's been weeks since you last updated this story! Where's the adventure part?!_**

**_Chombit5: Yeah yeah I know... *monotone* I promise I'll update faster. There, you happy now?_**

**_Finn: Not yet I ain't!_**

**_Chombit5: Then what do yo-. Oh hey it's PB. (waves) hey there PB!_**

**_PB: Where have you been?! I'm still stuck in doing those papers unless you continue with the story!_**

**_Chombit5: Ok ok, I get it! If you'll just do the disclaimer, I'll continue the story..._**

**_PB and Finn: OK! chombit5 does not own AT or any of it's characters. They're owned by Pendleton Ward and if there are any similarities of the storyline in other stories, we highly assure you that it is purely coincidental!_**

**_Chombit5: Ok, now on with the story! (turns to Finn and PB) By the way, I'll have you two kiss in another chapter! (grins evilly then runs)_**

**_PB and Finn: (looks at each other then blushes) Wait, what?! Hey stop writi-!_**

**Finn**

Here I was, fighting a two-headed troll with Jake by my side. My head wasn't in the fight since my mind was on Flame Princess and how I instantly wrecked our relationship. Then I felt something wrap around me, I turn to look at the source of the thing that wrapped around me and saw Jake. He pulled me away from my position before the troll's club connected with my body. I shouted him my thank you which he nodded at and replied "No problem bro! Just keep your head up!". I nodded at him then he looked at me again. "Hey man, let's do the 'Slingshot'!" He said to me "OK!" I replied. Once more, he wrapped his arms around me but this time he threw me at the troll's direction and in an instant, I pulled out my demon sword and buried it into the troll's chest.

I jumped back before the troll caught me then it staggered for a few seconds then finally it fell down and dissipated into dust. My sword fell down on the ground then I went over to it and picked it up. I was breathing heavily and my body was shaking with excitement. I still couldn't get used to the thrill of adventuring and fighting. Somehow my excitement was contagious as I saw Jake grinning at me, then as if on cue we jumped,high-fived in the air and shouted "OH YEAH!". After that, we went inside our house then Jake picked up his bag and said "Hey man, I'm going home now. Be sure to take care of yourself, alright?". '_Oh yeah, I still keep forgetting that he doesn't live here anymore'_ I thought. "No worries man. You know I got my chiz together right?" I replied to him. He chuckled then replied "Alright man, if you say so. Bye man." "Bye! Thanks for visiting me again dude." I told him. Before he left, we did a quick fist bump like the old times then he walked out of the door.

After Jake left, I was immediately drained of my energy to do something. My mind was telling me to just go to sleep but I really didn't feel being lazy and then all of a sudden, the wind blew so strong that it opened one of the windows of the fort. The wind died down but the cold still lingered inside the living room. As I shut the window close, a chill went up my spine and I realized that the temperature inside the room dropped because of the sudden blast of air. My body immediately demanded for warmth so I went to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate. As I was heating some water, the flames of the stove reminded me of Flame Princess and how I messed up my relationship with her.

My heart instantly ached as I recalled her expression. She looked really sad and disappointed in what I did then after that, the flood of memories began to expand in my mind. The more I relived those memories, the more my heart ached. I really hated the feeling. I couldn't take it anymore then I felt something wet slid down my cheeks. I suddenly realized that I was crying then I thought 'Wait... this isn't what I should be doing. I should be out there saving Ooo from danger!'. As I tried to harden my resolve, I couldn't help but feel a little... empty. I shook my head to dismiss any other sad thoughts in my head and proceeded to wipe away my tears. After I had my hot chocolate and fixed myself up, I went outside to find some adventure. When I went outside, I took a big whiff of the air around me and then I shouted "I'LL KEEP MY HEAD UP!". I didn't know why I shouted Jake's words to me but it felt really good to do so. With my refreshed confidence, I started to run in glob-knows-where.

_'A hero will live a hard life, but if he or she perseveres, then the most precious and happy moments will always shine light inside their heart no matter what consequences they face.'_

_**chombit5: Hey there everybody! *pants* sorry for *pants* this short chapter...*sigh* and for Finn being a little emo.  
**__**I just wanted to show his emotional sid-.**_

_**Finn and PB: THERE YOU ARE! (runs at me)**_

_**chombit5: GAAHHH! (runs away) Well, this is the only part I might do this week, so sorry for being slow! (turns to Finn and PB)  
**__**Will you quit following me!?**_

_**PB: (panting and blushing) W-w-we can't! After what you said before, I'm getting really self-conscious and embarrassed!**_

_**chombit5: That's not a problem! This is a story about you two, you know?!**_

_**PB: Th-th-then, p-please don't make the... k-k-k-k-kiss- KYAHH! I can't say it! Especially since Finn is here (fidgets) I-I still haven't  
**__**figured out what I feel about him... (blushes madly)**_

_**chombit5: Well, it looks like Finn doesn't have a problem with it. **_

_**Finn: (shakes his head furiously) W-w-w-what are you saying?! Y-yeah I also fe-feel self-conscious because of that... (blushes then looks down)**_

_**chombit5: Hoho!~ (smirks) Is that what you really think Finn? I mean who wouldn't like to kiss the princess's soft, strawberry lips?**_

_**Finn and PB: (blushes deeply) **_

_**PB: H-hey! Stop that! I-I'm getting really embarrassed, you know?! H-hey Finn! Say something! Finn?**_

_**Finn: P-princess's lips... on mine... **_

_**PB: H-hey Finn! Snap out of it! (shakes Finn's shoulders)**_

_**chombit5: Haha!~ Anyways, goodbye for now everybody! *whispers* Let's leave those two in their own world, ok?~ (walks out)**_

_**PB: Waahhh! Don't leave me alone here with Finn! (blushes then whispers) I-I not might be able to hold myself back if you do... **_


End file.
